


Les contes de l'ancien monde

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ce sont des contes", déclara-t-il enfin.<br/>"Sans rire, Erwin. Je peux encore lire, merci", grogna Levi avec impatience. "Ce que je te demande, c'est...en quoi ce tas de conneries est censé s'adresser aux gosses ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les contes de l'ancien monde

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et kudos sont les bienvenus !  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, in English or in French !
> 
> Cela fait plusieurs années que je n'avais pas écris quelque chose, je suppose que ça se voit mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, et quoi de mieux qu'Eruri pour ça ;P J'adore juste l'idée qu'Erwin garde sûrement tout un tas de vieilles reliques et que Levi les déterre au fur et à mesure qu'il nettoie...

"Erwin, c'est quoi cette merde ?"

La plume dérailla en un crissement agonisant lorsque Levi ouvrit la porte violemment, les sourcils froncés et un objet rectangulaire à la main. Erwin fut pris d'un élan de panique en voyant l'air furieux du Capitaine. Sous son lit, caché par une latte de parquet, le Commandant avait un petit secret coupable, un carnet dans lequel il dessinait des croquis de son Capitaine pris lorsque ce dernier dormait nu à ses côtés ou mis sur le papier de mémoire dans des moments de solitude lorsqu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Si Levi venait à découvrir ce calepin lors d'une de ses séances de nettoyage, Erwin n'aurait plus qu'à sauter sur le cheval le plus rapide des Survey Corps et quitter les Murs au grand galop.

Mais pour lors il était sauf, car le livre que brandissait Levi était un peu plus petit que le carnet à croquis et recouvert de cuir rouge et non marron. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" s'enquit Erwin d'une voix curieuse.

"C'est ce que je te demande, Commandant. C'est quoi ce ramassis de conneries ?"

Il s'avança et jeta l'objet sur le bureau, la force de son geste faisant trembler dans sa tasse la tisane au miel qu'Erwin s'était servi pour accompagner la rédaction de sa dernière demande de fonds. Levi arborait toujours une mine revêche, ses yeux gris fixés sur l'homme blond comme s'il attendait de sa part qu'il lui explique pourquoi tout le monde ne collectionnait pas les produits nettoyants parfumés au citron. Erwin examina le petit volume de plus près et le reconnut aussitôt: sur la couverture de cuir rouge très usé, de fines lettres d'or légèrement passées s'enroulaient élégamment pour former le titre "Contes pour enfants" et des motifs en spirales le soulignaient. 

"Oh, où as-tu trouvé cela ?" interrogea-t-il en prenant l'objet.

"Tombé derrière une de tes étagères. C'était dégueulasse de poussière alors je l'ai bougée et ce truc était en train de moisir sous la crasse."

Levi s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du bureau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Un truc illégal ?" demanda le Capitaine comme il désignait du menton le livre qu'Erwin avait commencé à feuilleter, ses longs doigts tournant délicatement les vieilles pages. 

"Plus ou moins", répondit-il d'un ton léger tandis que ses yeux bleus parcouraient le petit ouvrage."Ce sont des contes", déclara-t-il enfin.

"Sans rire, Erwin. Je peux encore lire, merci", grogna Levi avec impatience. "Ce que je te demande, c'est...en quoi ce tas de conneries est censé s'adresser aux gosses ?"

Perdu, Erwin regarda Levi puis le recueil de contes.

"Comment cela ?"

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa pour reprendre le livre de la main d'Erwin.

" _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ ? _Barbe Bleue_ ? _L'Oiseau d'Or_ ? _La Belle et la Bête_ ? _La Petite Sirène_ ? Vraiment ? Et en quoi un chat qui parle et porte des putains de bottes est censé éduquer des enfants ? Et depuis quand les loups se travestissent en grands-mères ?"

Il avait parlé très vite et d'un ton sec, les pages de la vieille relique glissant entre ses doigts sans ménagement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour entendre la réponse d'Erwin, ou au moins voir un air d'assentiment sur le visage du Commandant, Levi fut encore plus accablé de constater qu'il avait apparemment touché une corde sensible chez son supérieur. Erwin avait la bouche grande ouverte et les sourcils levés, visiblement choqué de l'analyse littéraire de Levi. 

"Quoi ?" demanda finalement Levi.

Erwin ferma la bouche et regarda longuement le petit livre entre les mains du Capitaine.

"Ces contes appartiennent à l'ancien monde, avant l'arrivée des titans. Mon père m'a donné ceci, il me le lisait souvent quand j'étais enfant."

Levi émit un grognement. Il avait merdé en rabaissant les contes alors qu'ils avaient apparemment une valeur affective pour Erwin. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

"De l'ancien monde ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix revenue à son volume habituel.

Erwin hocha la tête. Il tendit la main et Levi lui remit le recueil.

"Oui, j'ignore qui étaient "Grimm" et "Perrault", et il est difficile de dire de quand datent ces histoires et si elles étaient populaires à leur époque."

"Tch, ça m'étonnerait. A lire ces trucs, ces mecs devaient consommer des trucs encore plus illégaux que tout ton bordel réuni."

"Nous avons nos propres contes pourtant" considéra Erwin.

"Mais beaucoup parlent des titans, et à preuve du contraire, les titans existent ! En quoi laisser une fille dormir pendant cent ans jusqu'à ce qu'un type passe par là et l'embrasse est éducatif ? Ce n'est même pas possible."

"Le conte de "Ludivine et le titan affamé" n'est pas très réaliste non plus, si tu vas dans ce sens", fit remarquer Erwin avec un petit rire. 

"Oui, parce que grâce à Hanji, on sait que les titans ne se reproduisent pas. Mais ça ? Rien de tout ça n'a de sens !" s'exclama-t-il, une main accusatrice pointée sur l'objet.

Erwin réfléchit un moment, le livre posé sur le bureau entre eux deux dans l'attente de son jugement. 

"Je crois qu'il faut chercher une signification symbolique plus que du réalisme." 

Il prit à nouveau l'ouvrage et se remit à le parcourir, le visage grave.

"Pour autant que je puisse en juger, "la Belle au Bois Dormant" pourrait bien être une métaphore de la féminité dormante...ou bien est-ce un symbole de l’atemporalité de deux âmes sœurs ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il est certain que la jeune fille ne prend littéralement vie que lorsque le prince l'embrasse, donc je pencherais plutôt pour ma première interprétation..."

"Attends, stop. Tu es en train de me dire que ce truc est un conte qui dit aux gamines qu'elles doivent rester là à attendre qu'un jeune con vienne le leur foutre ? C'est ça la morale de l'histoire ?"

Erwin était partagé entre l'agacement de voir un si joli conte transformé en une morale salace et le désespoir de reconnaître qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Levi. S'il n'avait pas été aussi perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait sans doute rit à la vue du Capitaine assis sur le bout de son fauteuil, les deux mains crispées sur le rebord du bureau, le cou en avant, une moue boudeuse sur la bouche.

"Eh bien... Ou peut-être qu'il est inutile d'aller à la recherche de l'amour, qu'il viendra de lui-même ?" dit Erwin d'un ton peu convaincu. 

Levi émit un ronchonnement de mépris et s'adossa au fauteuil.

"Merde, c'est dégueulasse ET niais."

La mine dépitée d'Erwin le fit mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

"Et l'histoire du loup travesti ?"

Ses yeux de fer ne quittaient pas le Commandant, attendant une nouvelle interprétation qu'Erwin se sentait bien incapable d'apporter.

"Ah...je ne me souvient pas très bien de cette histoire. Je vais la relire d'abord, si tu veux bien", dit-il pour se donner un peu plus de temps.

Relire le conte était inutile. Il avait laissé un effet suffisamment marquant pour qu'Erwin s'en souvienne parfaitement, l'image du loup revêtu des habits de sa propre grand-mère plus effrayante et déconcertante que la mort du Petit Chaperon Rouge (quand on grandit entouré par la menace des titans, un loup est un danger somme toute très relatif, même dans la tête d'un enfant). Le sens général de l'histoire lui avait échappé et son père s'était contenté de lui dire que le conte était une invitation à se méfier des étrangers...

"Oh."

Il était rendu à la scène où la petite fille se joint au loup dans le lit de son aïeule.

"Oh", répéta-t-il. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

"Quoi "oh" ?" demanda Levi, son regard aiguisé rendant Erwin encore plus inconfortable. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et remua la cuillère dans sa tisane pour s'éviter d'avoir à affronter le regard du petit homme.

"Erwin !" s'exclama Levi d'une voix forte qui le força à parler.

"Bien." Nouvel éclaircissement de gorge. "Je suppose que tu l'as lu..."

"Evidemment."

"Bien. C'est...comment dire...je dirais juste..."

"Bon sang Erwin, accouche. C'est quoi ? Encore une histoire de c..."

Le capitaine s'arrêta, les yeux soudain agrandis.

"Oh."

Erwin fut tout à coup très soulagé de voir dans le regard du Capitaine qu'il n'aurait pas à lui expliquer son interprétation.

"Sérieusement ?? C'est...mais...pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, furieux.

"C'est purement éducatif, Levi, le conte ne pousse à rien. "Ludivine et le titan affamé" a un peu la même morale, tout compte fait. Une jeune fille est séduite par un beau jeune homme, se donne à lui et découvre trop tard que son amant est en fait un titan qui a pris l'apparence d'un être humain par magie."

"Un beau jeune homme !! Pas un vieux plein de poils qui pionce dans le lit de sa grand-mère !" cria Levi, outré. "Le conte de Ludivine met en garde contre tout le monde en sous-entendant que n'importe qui peut être aussi vicieux qu'un titan ! J'ai jamais eu de mal à comprendre ça quand j'étais gosse, mais ça ? Comment un môme est supposé piger quelque chose ?"

Dans le couloir à l'extérieur du bureau d'Erwin, les habituels bruits de passage s'arrêtèrent et plusieurs personnes interrompirent leur conversation avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

"Les codes devaient être différents à l'époque, je ne vois pas d'autre explication", déclara Erwin, les mains croisées contre son menton, son regard grave sur le livre.

"Ces gens avaient un sérieux problème de morale, si tu veux mon avis. Tch, aucun gosse ne devrait lire ça", conclue Levi, les narines retroussées de dégoût.

Erwin leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, l'air blessé.

"Je les ai lu plusieurs fois quand j'étais petit, pourtant."

"Ca explique bien des choses, Commandant", déclara Levi avec une petite grimace pleine de sous-entendus qui fit rire Erwin."En tout cas, heureusement que les gamins ne liront jamais ce truc. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Capitaine, je crois qu'à leur âge ils commencent à avoir leurs propres histoires, ils n'ont pas besoin de ces contes », dit Erwin avec un petit sourire tendre.

Levi ronchonna mais ne répondit pas.

"J'aime bien La Belle et la Bête..."reprit Erwin, l'air pensif.

"Je crois voir pourquoi. Pas la peine pourtant. T'es bien comme ça."

Erwin rougit au compliment du Capitaine, prenant une gorgée de tisane pour se cacher. 

"La Petite Sirène n'est pas trop mal, je suppose..." murmura Levi.

"Je crois voir pourquoi, moi aussi."

Un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, Erwin se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se placer à côté de Levi et caresser sa joue.

"Tu crois que ça existe, les sirènes ? Dans l'océan ?" demanda Levi, son air dubitatif revenu.

"Je l'ignore, mais on peut ajouter cela au nombre infini de choses à vérifier, si un jour nous parvenons jusqu'à l'océan."

Le visage d'Erwin pris cette expression si familière à Levi, lointaine et emprunte d'une grande tristesse à l'idée que ni l'un ni l'autre ne survivrait sans doute jusque là.

"Du moment que tu ne te déguises pas en Mère-Grand pour me séduire ce soir, ce bouquin peut rester dans l'étagère", déclara Levi pour couper court aux pensées lugubres d'Erwin. Il se leva et récupéra le livre, un petit sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le rire du Commandant.

"Aucune risque de ce côté-là, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Erwin se pencha contre le dos de Levi et murmura à son oreille:

"Par contre, je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne te mangerai pas, _mon petit_..."

"Oh merde Erwin, espèce de vieux pervers !" s'exclama Levi tandis qu'il repoussait Erwin de la main pour sortir à pas précipités du bureau, les joues et le cou en feu, le rire d'Erwin résonnant derrière lui.

Il allait vraiment remettre cette abomination littéraire à sa juste place.


End file.
